


one word (mixtape)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Mixtape</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (mixtape)

Frank Castle has an uncanny ability to always tell when Karen’s had a bad day. Whether her heel broke or she got a stain on her shirt or someone was an asshole or whatever the reason she was having a bad day, he always seems to know. And he always seems to know exactly what Karen needs as a pick me up.

The first time she comes home and there’s a gourmet cupcake sitting on her table with a small note she knows is from Frank (it’s not signed, but she recognizes his handwriting from papers she saw when she broke into his house), she can’t help but smile.

The next few times, it’s small trinkets from his travel’s around New York (he’s starting to branch out  _just_ a little bit), things that Karen doesn’t need but remind Frank of her. They all get stashed in various places, her office, her apartment, her car, her keys. The little trinkets give her something to smile about. She assumes that’s why he keeps sending things to her.

It’s never anything huge, although sometimes he orders her favorite take out and has it waiting, still warm, on her table. She’s never able to catch him in her apartment, but she knows it’s always from him.

After a particularly bad day, which included a horrible day at work and then a horrible blind date (she’s never letting a co-worker set her up again), she comes home to find a burnt CD sitting on her table. “PLAY ME” is written on it in black sharpie and she knows who it’s from without having to look at the the handwriting for too long. Frank Castle.

She picks up the CD case and opens it, pulling the CD open and walking to her laptop. She puts the CD in the laptop and selects her music program, walking away from the laptop to pull her jacket off and hang it up on one of the chairs. She’s kicked off her shoes when the opening of ‘Shining Star’ blasts through her apartment.

Karen lets out a laugh and shakes her head as the song plays. At least no one’s trying to kill her this time.

 


End file.
